


The Really Tall Boyfriend

by daisiesonice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Making Out, Oral Sex, POV Third Person, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 13:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5586760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisiesonice/pseuds/daisiesonice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kaya is a part time model with a creepy stalker. Tsukishima has sinful fingers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Really Tall Boyfriend

On the corner of the street a person in a black hoodie took a picture of her. Nonchalantly, she walked past him to her door and went side.  
“I’m home. I got the milk,” Kaya said, “Dad?”  
His shoes, brown worn lace up boots, weren’t there. She scrunched up her nose and went to the kitchen. Kaya poured a glass of milk, gulped and it down and sighed.  
She turned on the radio and did some yoga before heading off to school.  
It was 7am.    
Just an ordinary morning for the part time model Kagome Kaya.

On Friday her ordinary morning routine was ruined. She’d skipped the yoga in favour of getting to school early and doing some studying.  
Her stalker, Mr Hoodie wasn’t there. At first she was delighted. Had he given up? Had the police finally dealt with it?  
In his place were 3 young men, probably just out of high school. They were talking, she caught bits and pieces like ‘dude’ and ‘my highscore is way better just admit it.’ Kaya walked with an extra spring in her step, she’d happily walk past a group of boys instead of a stalker everyday. Things were looking up!  
But karma just didn’t want her to be happy.  
  
“Hey, what’s your name?” one of them asked.  
She kept walking, “Sorry, I’m not interested.”  
Another grabbed her arm, “Come on, we just want to talk.”  
Kaya bit her lip, her home was right there for God’s sake but they were grinning. She rolled down the sleeves of her school jumper nervously, “Kagome Kaya.”  
“Kaya-chan!” they exclaimed gleefully.  
“You’re so tall, Kaya-chan, how tall are you?”  
“I’m 5’7,” she told them, “Um, I-”  
Kaya stopped that sentence. How could she tell them her home was right there? Then she’d have 3 stalkers to deal with!  
“What’s your number?” they pulled out their cell phones.  
“Sorry, I’m not intere-,” she paused, seeing their still eager faces and changed her mind, “I have a boyfriend. So this would be bad.”  
“Aw, come on, Kaya-chan,” one put an arm around her shoulders, “We’re just friends. He won’t mind.”  
His friend added, “Yeah. And you can do better anyway, I mean, you’re so pretty and tall. How tall is your boyfriend, huh?”  
  
Maybe she had saved a puppy in a previous life. Whatever good deed she had done karma finally acknowledged.  
“Oi,” a different male voice said behind her, “You coming?”  
  
She knew that voice. Kaya walked away from the persistent boys and said, “Sorry. As you can see, my boyfriend is _really_ tall. So, I’ll be going now. Bye bye.”  
The boys sobbed into their cell phones, “So close! A cute girl was so close! God damn the cute ones are always taken! And what’s with that guy?! How tall is he?”  
Tsukishima smiled at them, “6’2. Bye bye.”  
She latched on his arm and greeted his friend Yamaguchi who was watching the scene unfold with a grin.  
  
When they were a few streets away she dropped the act, “Thanks for that.”  
“You owe me,” he said and put his headphones on.  
She made small talk with Yamaguchi until they made their separate ways at the school. They had early morning practice and she had a math book to study.  
  
Tsukishima was an oddity. In class she leant him a pencil, he didn’t thank her (not that this bothered her) but then he chewed on the ends of it. With a huge stupid smirk on his face too. She kept her face completely neutral and when he gave the pencil back she too chewed on the ends. The indirect gross kiss had no effect on him.  
However, she could’ve sworn she heard a squeal from Yamaguchi. His blush was a dead give away. At least someone was embarrassed about it.  
  
Then at lunch Yamaguchi (still blushing) asked if she wanted to wait around until volleyball practice was over so they could walk her home.  
  
Maybe Yamaguchi was the puppy she saved in a previous life, “Thanks but I have a shoot after school. Good luck with practice, though.”  
  
“Oh, yeah, how long have you been modelling for?” Yamaguchi asked. He was polite, he was smiling and genuinely interested in their conversation. Yamaguchi was quite shy but internally she jumped for joy. This was a Big Deal.  
  
A boy was talking to her and not asking for her number, not stalking her, not teasing her…  
Then, she spotted Tsukishima watching out of the corner of his eye. The oddity didn’t join their conversation and Yamaguchi didn’t look like he was going to involve his friend. But just the thought of him watching her talk made her think more about her words.  
How could someone be loud and quiet at the same time?  
  
“Since I was a kid, really,” she replied, “Volleyball’s the same for you, right?”  
  
“Yeah… I wish I was better at it, though.”  
  
Kaya beamed internally. He was even comfortable enough to complain about his hobby! She coughed, shrugged casually and said, “I get that about modelling. There’s always going to be someone better than you but if you work hard you might get there someday, right? And it’s fun too.”  
  
Tsukishima turned the page of his textbook, “Yeah but you get paid for modelling.”  
“Ah, I guess with volleyball you don’t get that sort of motivat-...” she gasped and pointed, “Oh no! Yamaguchi, quick, do my legs look ok?”  
“Er, t-they’re fine,” he squeaked.  
“Are you sure?” she asked but instead put her leg up on Tsukishima’s desk, keeping a hand over her skirt so she didn’t flash him, “How bad is it? Can you tell I haven’t waxed?”  
“Please don’t shove your limbs in my face when I’m trying to study,” he sighed and didn’t look up from his book.  
She groaned, “This is bad! The photographer is _so_ picky if he knows I skipped my waxing appointment he’ll be really mad. Hey, Yamaguchi, can you really not tell? I mean, they don’t feel too bad but like-”  
Tsukishima pushed her leg off the desk, “You’re fine. Shut up.”  
Kaya sighed in relief, “Ok.”  
Yamaguchi, almost overwhelmed by the events of the day just about managed to say, “Couldn’t they just edit that anyway?”  
“It’s not about that,” she explained, “It’s about having a professional image like… Like you guys want to look cool for the audience, don’t you? But at the same time you need to be cool for your team as well.”  
  
She didn’t miss the way Tsukishima watched her legs for the rest of the day. In chemistry she could almost believe she was imagining it. Then, to test the waters, she uncrossed her legs. She pulled up her knee high socks under the table, fingertips lingering on her skin.  
The teacher asked Tsukishima a question and had to repeat it. He didn’t know the answer. Tsukishima, who had near perfect marks in chemistry didn’t know the answer.  
She grinned and played with the fabric of her skirt.  
  
The shoot that afternoon with Lee, the pickiest photographer she’d ever met, went well. It was just another Big Deal to add to her growing list. It was for a friend of his with a good fashion line and they wanted to expand their teenage girl demographic.  
  
Hence the cute pattern strawberry romper she wore and matching red heels, “Lee, when does this come out?”  
  
They were touching up her make up, Lee was talking on the phone to his friend and told her, “Next month. You want it?”  
  
“Yeah,” she said, afraid of nodding as the make up artist poked around her eyes.  
  
“Alright,” Lee said, “Post in on social media when the collection comes out, alright? Oh, you can have the shoes as well. They’re out already. But not the jewellry.”  
  
“Thank them for me, will you?”  
  
She wanted to twirl around in her new clothes and just feel cute instead they handed her the next outfit - a mint dress and sandals. Kaya reluctantly folded up the romper and consoled herself by thinking of where to wear it.  
  
“Dad? Are you home?” Kaya put her bag of new clothes in her bedroom and looked around for her father, Eiji.  
He was in the kitchen making fried rice, one of his favourites, “Welcome back. You’re back early. Did it go well? I know Lee isn’t the easiest guy to handle.”  
No kidding. Her dad would know, though. They had gone to photography school together. Her dad wasn’t fond of human subjects or humans in generally, actually.  
“It was good,” she pulled the romper out of the bag and showed it to him, “What do you think?”  
“Thank you Kaya but I don’t think I’ll fit in it.”  
“Dad,” she whined.  
“Sorry, sorry. It’s nice. Won’t you be cold, though?”  
“I’m immune,” she said, “I don’t know when I’ll wear it, though.”  
  
Kaya wore the romper the next day. She wasn’t the sort to wait for a special occasion to come her way, after all, if the romper was for a special occasion then wearing it on an expected ordinary day would make it special. Anyway, she just wanted to wear the romper. It was cute. The heels were nice as well, even though she couldn’t walk very fast in them or very far. But they were cute.  
  
Kaya walked by the school gates with headphones on but even she heard someone shout ‘ **Yeah let’s do this!** ’  
She pulled off her headphones and put her hands in her jacket pockets. There was a small ginger haired boy in a baggy white t-shirt next to a much taller boy who looked annoyed.  
“It’s early, stupid, don’t shout!”  
“Oi! You’re shouting too so don’t call me stupid!”  
She squinted at them, they look pretty familiar like a comedy duo from TV. Kaya watched them with a scowl, she couldn’t remember their names, she knew they were first years too but-  
“Come on we’re gonna be late!” the shorter one said and started running towards the gym. He was pretty fast for a shrimp. On a whim, she followed.  
  
Tsukishima looked good on the volleyball court. His eyes were focused, his height stood out even more and, no, everything Tsukishima just stood out more. The entire team looked to be a bunch of oddballs, heights all over the place and weird hair styles.  
“Are you here to watch?”  
Kaya jumped at the sudden question. A girl with dark hair waited for her answer, “Yeah, I guess. Are you the manager?”  
“You can watch if you want,” a man with blonde hair told her, “But make sure it doesn’t interrupt practice. And lose the shoes.”  
Kaya groaned but removed her precious red heels. She focused on the team.  
  
It was kind of hard to focus on their practice when she knew nothing about volleyball. Kaya got the gist of it after a few minutes with helpful tips from the manager - Shimizu-san.

Kaya swung the heels in her hand and watched them, now able to understand what was going on and not just stare at Tsukishima. Although her eyes were mostly on him.  
  
During a short break she took off her jacket. Tsukishima had great timing, she thought as he just so happened to look over at that exact moment. Kaya put her hair over to one side and raised an eyebrow at him.  
She said, silently, letting him do the lip reading, “What? See something good?”  
He adjusted his glasses, she lip read, ‘Yeah. So what?’  
Blushing, Kaya put a hand on her hip for support. It’s a good thing she'd taken off the heels. There was something about Tsukishima that made her legs all weird.  
  
“We’ve got a big match with Nekoma coming up. This is prep,” the coach said and she wondered if he had noticed their little interaction, “So, you wanna be the manager or something?”  
  
And on that note the game slowed down. Or kind of stopped altogether.  
The libero ran up to them with sparkles in his eyes, “We’re getting another manager?! We’re blessed!”  
Kaya took a step back and shook her head, “I’m too busy for that. Sorry. But volleyball looks cool… Erm, maybe I could come watch you guys, sometime?”  
There was something about these oddities she liked. She felt at ease.  
Shimizu said, “That would be nice.”  
The coach sighed and was about to tell at the team but Tsukishima beat him to it, “Are we gonna practice or what?”  
  
They were practicing receives. It looked difficult. The shorter boy, Shimizu said his name was Hinata, had red hands from hitting the ball so much.  
The coach commented, “He’s not great with recieves. Hell, he’s not even good. But he can jump.”  
Her eyes widened, “Like basketball!”  
Her exclamation gained a few looks and she explained, “Ah, my mother played basketball a lot.”  
  
“Can you jump?” Hinata asked, the rest of the team packing up, ready to go home. But he had boundless energy.  
She glanced at Shimizu, seeking guidance but the manager shook her head. Kaya shrugged, “I don’t really. Um, I pose?”  
“Pose?” the boy struck a few of his own, flexing his muscles.  
“Yes. Exactly like that,” she dead panned.  
Tsukishima snorted, “Don’t quit your day job, shrimp.”  
“Eh? Was it that bad?” Hinata asked, downtrodden.  
Kaya’s lips twitched, “It was terrible. Please stick to volleyball.”  
Hinata was lost for words, “Oi, Kageyama, was that a compliment or an insult? I don’t get it.”  
The setter pulled his team mate away, “Just help us tidy up already, geez.”  
  
After saying goodbye to the team, Kaya left the gym. Heels back on. She rubbed her hands together and zipped up her jacket.  
Under a street lamp, outside the school, was a man in a familiar black hoodie.  
“Shit,” she cursed.  
They made eye contact. She took a step forward. She applied lip gloss. He didn’t take a single photo.  
“Double shit,” Kaya whispered to herself.  
Behind her the team were getting ready to leave the gym.  
She had a few minutes to decide.  
  
Option A - walk towards stalker, head held high and pray he doesn’t do anything.  
Option B - call dad. Nope, scratch that. He sent a text saying he’d be out late.  
Option C - go back to the volleyball team.  
  
“Option C it is,” she said and turned around only to bump into Yamaguchi.  
“Option what?” he asked. He’d changed into regular clothes. She missed the uniform a little. It made him look more confident.  
Kaya ran her fingers through her hair, “Nothing. I was just thinking, do you guys want to walk home together?”  
“Yeah, sure, I was gonna play some video games,” he smiled and stuttered, “D-do you wanna hang out, too?”  
She nodded enthusiastically, “What games do you play?”  
“Mostly adventure but-”  
“Who’s the stalker?” Tsukishima walked up behind his friend and nodded at Mr Hoodie.  
  
She laughed, “Stalker? At the school? Yamaguchi, are you popular?”  
Tsukishima flicked her forehead, “Shut up. You can show off your legs to me but you can deal with some creep? Pathetic.”  
He smirked at her. Normally she really enjoyed that smirk. But at that moment it just pissed her off and for once she didn’t feel like hiding it, “Fuck you.”  
Yamaguchi tried to calm them, “Ok guys, why don’t we just go and-”  
“No!” she poked Tsukishima in the chest with her sharpened fake nails, “That stalker is weird and creepy and wrong. You guys-... I thought you guys were nice! So don’t say that stuff to me! It’s not the same thing and you know it!”  
“Better,” he ruffled her hair.  
Her hand slumped back to her side, “What?”  
“You look pathetic when you’ve given up,” he said, “Also, you didn’t deny that you showed off your legs to me.”  
  
Perhaps any other time she’d have blushed but the cute romper, heels and squeak of encouragement from Yamaguchi gave her strength, “You liked the view, don’t lie.”  
“Like I’d enjoy your lanky stubbly legs.”  
“Sure, you weren’t checking me out in there or anything,” she snorted. Kaya shrugged him off, she needed the last say in this. He had the unnerving ability to lift her spirits and crush them at the same time. And one of the few things she was certain of, her beauty, wasn’t something she was willing to gamble in his fickle hands.  
  
Yamaguchi looked back and forth between them like a ping pong match, “So are we...going or?”  
  
It was the first time she saw her stalker’s face up close. He was clean shaven and had an almost healed acne scar on his forehead and dark brown eyes. He looked so very ordinary.  
“Are you her boyfriend?” the stalker asked,  his eyes flickering between the two of them and Yamaguchi who was scratching his head, standing a little distance away, “He’s… really tall.”  
“Yes, he is,” she confirmed, “Also, stop stalking me. It’s creepy.”  
“But I… I love you,” the stalker reached for her but stopped at Tsukishima’s glare.  
Kaya grabbed her ‘boyfriend’s’ hand, “Sorry, I like my boyfriend too much. Please move on.”  
Before she could lose courage, she pulled Tsukishima away, towards her home and he didn’t resist.  
Yamaguchi shrugged and followed them, paying little mind to the stalker who had started crying.  
  
Kaya tightened her gip on his hand, “I did it.”  
“Ahuh,” he grunted and put his headphones on.  
“I did it!” she said and bounced around, “We did it!”  
Yamaguchi was the voice of reason, “Er, shouldn’t you tell the police?”  
  
Kaya unlocked her phone, “Yeah, I’ll be home alone for a while as well…”  
“No, you won’t,” Tsukishima said and glanced at Yamaguchi.  
His friend got the message quickly, partly, “Y-yeah, Tsukii will stay with you.”  
He would’ve refused, his bed was calling to him but her big green eyes filled with hope and she said, “Really?”  
They held each others hand the whole way there until she had to root around in her bag for her keys. Then, when they were inside, Kaya blushed and hesitated before touching his hand again.  
“What do you want to do?” she asked.  
  
Half an hour later they were settled on the living room sofa watching a comedy movie. They rested their legs on the coffee table and shared a bowl of popcorn but she’d eaten most of it.  
  
The movie ended and she stared at the end credits, suddenly, her palms were sweaty and she was hyper aware of the boy sitting close to her.  
Tsukishima hadn’t been watching the movie at all. He assumed it had been good, it had made her laugh which was incredibly rare. Instead, he’d been questioning a few outcomes.

1 - This was his queue to leave now.  
2 - He should make some excuse to leave to be polite.  
3 - He stuck around and they made out on the sofa.  
4 - Outcome 3 but even more explicit.  
  
Outcome 4 was his favourite but the least likely. Just as he was debating trying his luck, Kaya took the first step to outcome 3.  
  
“You can stay a bit, if you want,” she said.  
“Sure,” he said, casually, he stretched his arms and relaxed.  
Kaya fiddled with the fabric of her romper, “I should probably tell you, um, the thing is, I’m a bit nervous about you being here… I kind of-”  
He slouched into the sofa but didn’t show his disappointment, “I won’t do anything.”  
She blushed and avoided looking at him, “Even if I want you to?”  
  
Tsukishima tilted his head and leaned towards her. She shut her eyes. Their noses bumped, the kiss was short and his lips were chapped but she tasted of vanilla and he was smiling when he pulled away.  
  
She pulled down the romper and fiddled with the straps of her white bra, “Is this ok?”  
“What are you doing?” he asked. She relished in his blush, even though it was barely noticeable.  
Kaya leaned back on the sofa, “I just, I.. I like you ok?”  
“How much?” he teased.  
She covered her face with her hands, “Shut up.”  
He kissed her and bit her bottom lip. His hand went under her bra, she said, “Cheater.”  
He pushed her bra up, out of the way but it sat on her chest uncomfortably. She felt his fingers trace along her stretch marks and his tongue explored her nipple.  
“W-wait,” she said and shifted so she could take off her bra. He pulled her back and did it himself, he fiddled with the clasp but got there in the end.  
His teeth clacked against hers but she didn’t care because his large hands were on her legs and his thumb was rubbing circles on her upper thigh and she didn’t know what she’d done in a previous life to deserve a boy with such sinful fingers but it was all so wonderful…  
  
“How far are we going?” he asked.  
His thumb was still moving along her skin and she struggled to speak, “I-I don’t know?”  
“Ok,” he licked his lips.  
“Can you take your shirt off?” she said, “Wait, I’ll do it.”  
Kaya tugged at his buttons, his fingers never left her legs and she confirmed her earlier suspicious. He was a leg guy.  
She glanced up and saw he was staring at her chest. Nevermind then, she thought, he liked both.  
  
Kaya took off his shirt and ran a finger along his collarbone. He shivered and she felt his fast heartbeat.  
His fingers found her way to her entrance. The rompers flimsy material didn’t do much to cover the contact and the feeling of his finger exploring close to her clit was enough to make her moan.  
She guided his hand, hers shaking, “There.”  
Tsukishima rubbed circles on her clit and the two fingers moved slowly, up and down, caressing her. She curled her back and leaned into him, breathing uneven. Kaya dug her nails into her back and his fingers stopped.  
“Please be gentle with me,” he mocked with a grimace.  
She moved her hands to her sides, blushing, “Sorry.”  
  
His hand was still there, just not doing anything. It was enough to drive anyone mad. She moved her hips, the friction was rougher and Tsukishima watched her quietly in fascination.  
She bit her lip, Tsukishima put a hand on her hip and moved her slightly, she didn’t know why, what could moving that way do? Why was he interrupting h-  
Kaya moved her hips again and moaned at the angle, his finger pressed harder on her clit and his teeth bit into her neck.  
  
“Ah, wait, don’t leave a mark,” she said and his mouth went back to hers, his fingers became more insistent and her hands found her way to his hair, Kaya felt the remains of sweat from volleyball on his neck or was it because of her?  
He pulled away, his lips leaving her first and then his fingers.  
She shuffled closer to his lap, trying to regain either of the two, her hands planted on his chest and she pouted.  
“I want to try something,” he said, took off his glasses and put them on the coffee table.  
Embarrassed now the moment was over she covered her chest but felt the warmth between her legs more than ever, “What?”  
“Could you take that off?” he asked, pointing at the romper.  
Without hesitation she stood up and tugged it down, she kicked it under the sofa and felt his gaze on her skin. It gave her goosebumps.  
  
His opinion of her looks mattered more than the best photographers and her agent, she wanted to be pleasing for him. By the way he scratched his neck nervously and went to adjust his glasses which were no longer there, he felt something similar.  
“So?” she said and stood in front of him, more confident. Tsukishima didn’t reply but stood up, they kissed, softly and she held his hands, “Let’s go to my room.”  
But he didn’t move from her side and his fingers pulled at her underwear, “This too.”

“Why?” she asked.  
He rolled his eyes, “Guess,” and she blushed crimson, “Wrong guess. Try again.”  
As a hint he kissed her again, his head tilted but his nose brushed the side of her face, this time his tongue taking control. He tasted of oranges and her vanilla lip balm.  
Her hands hovered in the air, not sure where to go after the nails incident. He grabbed her wrists and held them above her head, she slowly put the pieces together, the words ‘oh god yes’ on the tip of her tongue.  
  
“So?” he said and she repeated the question, dazed from the kiss. He clarified, “You want to?”  
Her entire body was screaming for her to say yes but she had to know, she blurted out, “Do you like me?”  
“I wouldn’t be offering to go down on-”  
She cut him off, “D-don’t say it like that and you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah,” he said, “I like you. Can you take your underwear off now?”  
She huffed, “Jerk. Let’s go to my room first.”  
Impatient he pulled them down a little, “Why not now?”  
“What’s the point? That’s weird, being naked in my living roo-”  
“Have you ever done a naked shoot before?” he grinned.  
“No,” she replied, “And you’re not getting photos.”  
“Not what I meant,” Tsukishima leaned down, “How about a naked cat walk?”  
Kaya blinked twice, “You want me to strut to my bedroom, naked, like I’m on a cat walk?”  
He nodded.  
She played with her hair, “And if I do?”  
His smirk was unreasonably attractive, “Then, I’ll try something new too.”  
  
It was the most exaggerated, over the top, embarrassing walk she’d ever done. For extra effect, he’d passed the new red heels to her and she’d put her hair to one side so he had a full view of her back.  
She swayed her hips and listened to the clicking of her heels. He was a few steps behind, she assumed grinning all the way and she heard him humming smugly.  
  
Kaya went into her bedroom, turned around, flipping her hair, “So?”  
“Modelling really is fun,” he joked.  
“Tsukishima, I swear to God,” she balled up her fists, “Don’t even fucki-”  
“Right, right, got it,” he said and they sat together on her bed. She took off the shoes (a shame) and he observed the bedroom.  
  
Her room was tidy, not that he noticed but he recognised the colour scheme was black and white, minimalistic in style in the back of his fuzzy mind. It was an odd feeling, not being able to think clearly, not out of anger or frustration. Well, he supposed it was a type of frustration.  
Kaya made the first move and kissed him on the cheek. His pants were tight, he wished he’d stayed in his volleyball shorts, they’d be faster to take off.  
  
He kicked them off, they landed in the doorway and later they’d giggle, following the trail of clothes. Later he'd question how they’d been so comfortable to leave all the doors open, curtains undrawn when she obviously lived with someone else. Later he’d see the picture of her and her father hanging on the kitchen wall and thank karma for being on his side.  
Later he’d buy her some strawberry lip balm and she’d accept it, thinking it was a nice gift when he was really just being selfish. Later.  
  
“Lie down,” he told her.  
She shifted onto her back, her thighs pressed together and knees up in the air. He said, “Nervous?”  
She whispered, “You’re looking at me weird.”  
“You look at me weird, too,” he retaliated childishly, he teased her but was partly serious, “We don’t _have_ to do this, I mean, you obviously don’t want to.”  
She kicked him and opened her legs, “You’re such a…” she trailed off as his fingers found her clit again but he didn’t know where to look, “ah, t-there.”  
“Show me,” he said and replaced his hand with hers.  
Her fingers hesitated but she circled her clit carefully, “Soft like this. A-and you can, um,” Kaya pulled his band back over and his fingers closer to her entrance, “If you want.”  
“Show me,” he said, again. Tsukishima wished she hadn’t already said no to photos, he wanted to memorise her movements perfectly, so he could learn and so she could never look at his hands with a clean mind ever again.  
“Fake nails, remember?” Kaya said, “You’re smart, figure it out.”  
  
Tsukishima was very smart. He knew this. Because he was smart, he knew figuring it out wouldn’t be easy. His fingers kept the same simple pattern on her clit that seemed to work, his other hand stayed on her thigh and drew random lines, just so he had something sane to focus on.  
Her eyes were closed, her chest moving with every deep breath, her long brown hair like ribbons on her shoulders and mattress. Her hands were buried in her bed sheets, knuckles white and her voice was unsteady but demanding, “Two is ok. Start with one.”  
He did as she said, one of his fingers pushed inside her. She felt warm, wet and tense, overwhelmingly amazing, he kissed her inner thigh and she squeaked. He laughed at the high pitched noise.  
“Don’t laugh at me,” she said and in revenge tightened her muscles around his finger.  
His eyes widened, “Are you doing that?”  
  
Kaya smiled and did it again, revelling in his wonder and excitement.  
His finger curled inside her, her smile faded and her mouth opened in an ‘o.’ Kaya’s hands relaxed on the bed. Tsukishima noticed the difference and tried to repeat it, now adding his thumb on her clit.  
She moaned and he said with dry lips, “Two?”  
Kaya begged, “Please.”  
  
Tsukishima’s fingers were thicker than hers, it was a stretch she wasn’t used to but he’d been careful with her, a few seconds passed, all she heard was her breathing and his soft murmur of ‘holy shit’ as he slowly regained their previous rhythm. Kaya tried to watch but her eyes couldn’t stay open, it was all too much.  
Tsukishima removed his thumb, she whimpered and tried to form a coherent sentence to get it back but she only moaned his name, “Kei.”  
  
Kaya arched her back when he replaced his thumb with his tongue, using the tip to touch her most sensitive place. Her eyes fluttered open, she just about took in the sight of his head between her legs before she had to close them again because his fingers were moving faster.  
  
Her body caved in, she felt like she was lost in a blur. Tsukishima felt her let go, her muscles contracting around his fingers once more before her face turned to complete bliss.  
All trace of embarrassment and nervousness gone, head turned slightly to the side, she watched him without a word.  
He couldn’t decide if he liked this more or when she was noisy and so lost in everything she didn’t even know what she was saying.  
He wiped his fingers on her bed sheets and the spell was broken.  
  
“Shit,” she said with a blush, “I don’t have a condom.”  
Tsukishima stated, “I didn’t come here for that.”  
Kaya sat up, “You don’t want to?”    
Her breasts pushed against his arm and the memory of her moaning his name were difficult to ignore, “I wouldn’t say that.”  
But he yawned and slumped on the bed. It had been a long day.  
Her head rested on his chest and for a minute they were content to just sit there. Her heart beat slowed to normal and she was able to focus on reality again.  
  
“Shit,” she repeated, “Where’s my phone? I don’t know when my dad will be back.”  
He groaned and they searched for the phone, he enjoyed the view every time she bent down and may have dropped a few innocent items on the floor for the hell of it until she found the damn thing and his fun was ruined.  
“He says in about 4 hours so I think we’re fine,” Kaya laughed.  
  
He grunted and lay on the bed, she put on a pair of underwear and a t-shirt, he protested this at first but the sight of her changing almost made up for it. Plus, he could see her nipples through the fabric so he decided he’d live.  
He lay on his back, she on her side, curled slightly into him.  
  
“So,” she said and popped her lips, “Are we a thing now?”  
He rolled his eyes, “I thought we already were. I’m your _really_ tall boyfriend, remember?”  
Kaya kissed him on the cheek.  
“So,” he copied her, “About that naked photosho-”  
Kaya punched him in the chest. He wouldn’t have it any other way.  
  



End file.
